


Honey

by sciencebutch



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Marvel, She-Hulk
Genre: F/F, Harold., Pining, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebutch/pseuds/sciencebutch
Summary: Betty loved Jen. Jen definitely didn't love her back.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> gods these useless lsesbians

Betty was confused.

It all started a few weeks ago, when they were watching  _Airplane_ during one of their Friday movie nights. Jen had started cuddling Betty, stretching and wrapping her arms around her shoulders smoothly, playing it off as nothing (which it was). And then Betty gradually nestled further and further into her arms until she fell asleep, because Jen was warm and soft and Betty definitely did  _not_  have a crush on her.

(She did.)

After that, more things that could be misconstrued as romantic happened: Jen would kiss her forehead, or play with her hair, or hug her from behind as she was doing lab work. They held hands when Jen would pick her up from work. Jen would text “i love you”, Betty would pretend Jen meant it nonplatonically as she replied, “I love you too.”

But they were just friends. So, it meant nothing.

It meant everything. To Betty, at least.

See, Jen was wonderful. Everything about her was just…perfect. And sure, she had some weird quirks, such as talking to people who weren’t there or directing a sharp quip to nobody in particular, or getting places eerily fast, or having clothing that never seemed to tear no matter what she did. But that just added to the charm, really.

And God, just thinking about her set her cheeks on fire. Made her all warm and fuzzy inside.  _Jen was warm, and fuzzy sometimes if she wore that sweater that was too big, even for her._

She needed to get a grip.

Betty didn’t do anything about her crush until she got a text from Bruce:

 **Bruce Banner** : _Jfc PLEASE just confess your love to Jen cuz she is driving me nuts. She thinks I’m some sort of expert on you cuz we used to date or something_

To which she responded:

 **Betty** :  _What do you mean_

**Bruce Banner** _: Shes been flirting with you for like weeks now_ ****

**Bruce Banner** :  _That’s what she told me at least_

So Betty did something that she figured she’d regret but o _h, what the hell_ and asked Jen to meet her at the coffee shop they frequented on Wednesday afternoons. It wasn’t a Wednesday.

“It isn’t a Wednesday,” said Jen, “or an afternoon, for that matter—but I’m always happy to see you,” Betty’s heart rate accelerated too fast to be healthy, “Did you want something, honey?”

‘Honey’ was the pet name Jen used for her. She said it completely out of the blue a while back, and Betty thought she was going to implode or go deaf with how fast her heart thumped in her ears.

It still had the same effect on her after all this time.

“Hi, Jen.” She took a deep breath. “Can we talk?”

Jen frowned, but acquiesced. They bought coffee and sat down at their booth.

“What is it?” Jen decided to forgo the term of endearment. The sentence felt too short without it.

Betty took a deep breath. Tapped her fingernails against the fake wood of the table.

“I think I love you,” the words tumbled out of her mouth like a tower of bricks collapsing.

Jen blushes, a deeper green rising to her cheekbones.

“I think I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!


End file.
